Devil love Tomato
by Zealin Chan
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto yang bahagia ditengah keluargayang menyayanginya dan sahabt yang selalu setia bersamanya. sampai hal yang membuat dirinya terpuruk terjadi / "Apa !" / "Tidak mungkin ..." / "hei kau bisa melihatkukan? berarti kau yang memanggilku kemari" / Dengan jus tomat ? Warning : SasufemNaru (slight GaaFemNaru) Typo, OOC, DE El EL


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**GENRE : (MASIH BELUM TAU TAPI SEPRTINYA ROMANCE HEHE :D)**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUFEMNARU (SLIGHT GAAFEMNARU)**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , dAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI**

**YANG JELAS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Apa kaa-san bangga pada naru ?" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menggunakan seragam kelulusan universitasnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yg tidak lain adalah ibunya, Kushina. Naruto nama gadis berambut pirang panjang yg dikuncirkuda dibalik topi kelulusannya dengan mata biru langit.

"Tentu kaa-san bangga padamu sayang" jawab kushina sambil memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"apa karna Naru menyelesaikan kuliah hanya dalam waktu dua tahun?"

"Bukan hanya karna itu Naru sayang, kaa-san bangga padamu karna kau adalah Naruto. Tetaplah seperti ini, menjadi dirimu sendiri" Ucap kushina mantap.

"Apa tou-san juga bangga pada Naru?" Tanya Naruto. Kushina menatap Naruto dalam, tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dimata Naruto. Ya , mereka sekarang tengah berada diuniversitas Konoha , tempat Naruto menimba ilmu. Dan orang yang diharapkan Naruto untuk datang keacara penting ini belum terlihat sampai saat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah kerumunan orang , Kushina melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bola mata berwarna biru cerah sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tou-sanmu sudah pasti bangga padamu Naru. Buktinya Tou-sanmu yang sangat sibuk itu datang keacara ini" kata Kushina sambil memberi kode pada naruto utk melihat kearah pria yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

Langsung saja Naruto berteriak kegirangan "Tou-san!" Naruto segera menghampiri pria pirang tadi yang ternyata adalah ayahnya, Minato.

"Selamat ya Naruto. Sekarang Kau sudah lulus" kata minato memeluk putri satu-satunya. Naruto punmembalas pelukan Tou-sannya. Memang selama ini Minato jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk Naruto. Dikarnakan pekerjaan dikantornya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Ku pikir Tou-san tidak akan datang" Naruto berpura-pura ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ayah pasti datang diacara pentingmu Naru. Walau agak terlambat" Kata Minato sambil Menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, tidak lupa dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Minato merasa bersalah dalam hati dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya.

"Nah Naruto, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" jeda sejenak

"Apa kau ingin bekerja diperusahaan Tou-san, atau kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" Minato sebenarnya berharap Naruto akan menggantikan dirinya. Tapi keputusan ada ditangan putrinya.

"Naru belum tau Tou-san, mungkin Naru akan istirahat sebentar dan memikirkannya apa yang akan Naru lakukan Nanti" Naruto memang masih belum memutuskan akan bagaimana dia kelak.

.

.

.

"NARUTO!" terdengar teriakan dari arah dalam gedung universitasnya. Naruto menoleh dan mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya itu. Terlihat tiga orang wanita yang mengenakan seragam kelulusan yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka adalah sahabat Naruto , Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita menginap divilaku selama beberapa hari ?" "sekalian merayakan kelulusan kita" Kata Ino dan Sakura bersemangat.

"Ummm … Bagaimana ya ?" Narto berpura-pura berfikir dengan gaya detektif.

"Ayolah Naruto …" Sakura mulai melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya –Apa kau ikut?– Diantara mereka memang Hinatalah yang paling sulit mendapat izin orangtuanya.

"A-aku sudah diizinkan oleh kedua orangtuaku kok Naru" Hinata yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto menjawab. Naruto masih Ragu untuk ikut atau tidak karna dia harus mengantar kaa-sannya pulang.

"Ikut sja Naru sayang, kaa-san akan pulang dengan tou-sanmu " seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan ananknya. Kushina membujuk Naruto "Lagipula ini adalah hari penting bagimu Naru, bersenang-senanglah" Kushina meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau kaa-san sudah mengizinkan" Naruto kemudian menatap ketiga sahabatnya. "Ayo kita berangkat teman-teman!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Keempat gadis itupun pergi menggunakan mobil sakura. Kushina melambaikan tangan "Hati-hati dijalan ya, anak-anak!" "jangan ngebut"

"Ayo Anata kita juga harus pulang" ucap Kushina sambil memeluk lengan Minato dan menuntunnya kearah mobil.

.

.

.

.

#Dalam mobil Sakura

"bagaimana kalau kita klubing malam ini ?" Ino selalu memiliki ide-ide untuk bersenang-senang dengan para sahabatnya.

"Boleh juga , lagipula sudah lama kita tidak klubing lagi karna mengurus bahan skripsi kita" Naruto menyetujui

"T-tapi aku tidak memebawa b-baju" Hinata blushing.

"Aku juga agak lelah Ino mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut"Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak ajakan Ino tapi ia benar-benar merasa sedikit lelah.

"Oh ayolah Sakura…." Ino mulai memohon.

"Biar aku yang menyetir, kau istirahat dibelakang saja!" "tidak asik jika kau tidak ikut Sakura, lagipula hanya yang bisa menemaniku minum nanti" Ino memberi saran.

"Kita belanja dulu yuk?!" "Sekalian membeli baju-baju untuk kita pakai nanti" akhirnya sakura mulai bersemangat.

"B-baiklah Sakura-chan"

"Yei, belanjaa … belanjaa " Seru Naruto riang.

**#YO MINNA INI FIC KEDUA SAYA MOHON MAAF KALU MASIH BELUM JELAS , DAN SAYA SUDAH LAMA TIDAK MENULIS . JADI BANYAK TYPO…**

**RIVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA**


End file.
